User talk:Thenewguy34
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chemistry! Thanks for your edit to the Fluorine page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) "last resort" I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me when you say you want Wikipedia to be a "last resort." Most Wikia wikis have lots of articles copied from Wikipedia; it's a fast way to get something up without writing things from scratch. Did you mean that in the Chemistry Wiki you don't want such articles? I'm sure I could write one from scratch — I'm a Ph. D. in chemistry myself — but it would take a lot more time. Or did your comment mean, rather, that copying the Wikipedia article was OK, but you wanted me to go through the entire article, and pick up all the red links and reroute them back to the Wikipedia articles in question? This, of course, also takes a lot of time, but the main reason I did not do that is that in many cases there ought to be articles on the Chemistry Wiki on those topics as well. So if the links are sent to Wikipedia now, they have to be fixed when articles are put here. So what, exactly, are you asking to be done? #Stick to original articles rather than copied Wikipedia articles? or #Make sure all red links are resolved? Either would be quite different from usual practice on other Wikia wikis I'm familiar with. -- BruceG 12:31, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye I had hoped to contribute to this wiki -- my degrees are all in chemistry, so it would be a natural. But it is clear that your whole philosophy about wiki editing totally clashes with mine. One reason I don't much edit on Wikipedia is that they've gotten into a mode where it's more important to provide citations than to provide accurate information. You seem to agree with this approach, as you've recently flagged articles I've edited. I despise it. Yet, as much as you like to imitate the worst features of Wikipedia, you don't like copying from it, something done on just about all the other wikis on Wikia. And when you do find an article that I have copied from Wikipedia, instead of rerouting links to Wikipedia when they deal with a topic that would not be appropriate to this wiki, you delete the link -- not the way I'd handle it at all. Well, you're the admin here. I have six of my own to take care of, plus a small number of other wikis where I'm not an admin but my contributions are appreciated. (And on at least one of my six, I have, myself, run into someone who wanted to do things differently from my plan for the wiki, and I've had to spend a lot of time containing his efforts.) So it's too frustrating to edit here. You've probably seen the last of me. -- BruceG 01:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me if I was doing something wrong. The other wikis I work on don't require any citations, so I never had known how to appropriately run a wiki. I'm still working. Thanks for the effort. --Thenewguy34 10:31, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::"The other wikis I work on don't require any citations, so I never had known how to appropriately run a wiki." But you decided you wanted to require citations, even though they didn't. Shouldn't the fact that they didn't have clued you in? -- BruceG 13:37, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Note: The response was on a different wikia, but I stated that those wikias were video game wikias, which generally don't need citations to begin with.) In fact... I can't see a difference between what I've done on Oxide and your own practice on such pages as Fluorine. So I'm extremely puzzled as to what you were driving at. I understand that different wikis have different styles, but what have I done that you objected to? -- BruceG 13:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm a little surprised I'm somewhat surprised that you didn't contemplate copying articles from Wikipedia. You have worked on articles like Fluorine, which were obviously started off as such copies. Anyway, it's normal on wikis here. -- BruceG 11:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't like copying; I prefer starting from scratch, even if wikipedia is first used a source (unless we're copying element boxes). Adding articles The articles I add are because I want to link to them from other Wikis. When I create a link from another wiki to, say, Propane, and find that there is no such article, I want to make sure there is such an article. Also, there is never such a thing as a finished article. So I don't understand your concern about unfinished articles. -- BruceG 00:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I should have made that more clear: articles needing more information.--Thenewguy34 09:43, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Bufufium Somebody put in a spam page called "Bufufium." It needs to be deleted. --BruceG 20:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Inviation to my science wiki Hi, I was wondering if you would be interested in helping me out on my wiki about science. I'm trying to make an accurate, complete database about science for everyone to be able to use. If you are interested in helping in the Chemistry section please visit this link: http://thesciencedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/The_Science_Database_Wiki If it's not too much trouble could you please share this message with the other admins on Chemistry wiki. Thanks, Dracorex771 08:34, April 25, 2012 (UTC) comment Hi Thenewguy You can delete Test of chembox if you like it was only created to test the stripped down version of the template (rather than mess about with the article Nitrous Oxide) to fix the image display problem for you. It was deliberately placed in main space so users who respond to your request for help would see it (not everybody will check recent changes to see obscure pages hidden in user space). The actual problem was was missing template used to set the image size. You are missing some styling css info as your message boxes & the infobox tables have cell borders missing from the table cells that make them. Be carefull importing from wikipedia as you can get into a page & template spiral - the more you import the more you need unless you cut out some of the links and templates from pages. Some templates are very problamatic as when importing the associated docs they call loads of other templates, its abit like an Iceberg - you onlyse the tip above the water. Importing 1 template can lead to 20 others associated with it to try to get it and its documentation to work properly. - BulldozerD11 (talk) 14:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. Help is always appreciated, and this gives me an idea on how to remove the residue templates left behind from importing from Wikipedia. --Thenewguy34 14:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Helping Out I saw you needed more contributors. I would be glad to help out. I run science wikis myself. I am not a whiz with chemistry but I love science and will contribute and help out when I can. Also, like I said, I have some science wikis myself. They are Horticulture and Soil Science Wiki and Pomology and Fruit Wiki. Let me know if there is anything in specific you need help with. — Bryan Landry (talk) 01:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Thenewguy34, As you see, I started editing here, as I have more interest in Chemistry. I will be making major clean ups and I will make this wiki much of helpful for GCSE and IGCSE students. I have a request, can you please promote me to an admin and bureaucrat, as I have a very good experience in both. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 14:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I will start you off with administrator. Bureaucrat does not change editing, just user rights management. --Thenewguy34(Other) 14:49, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Join chat please to discuss somethings. Thank you,Sdgsgfs 15:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, I am really good at writing policies. We can make this wiki more democractic and strict rules given in order to decrease rate of problems. Do you agree for me writing? Sdgsgfs 15:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Well, can you sandbox a copy of your proposal? --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, soon I will. WWII Wiki Affiliate opportunity Hello Thenewguy34, I saw your request for help on Wikia Central and I have an opportunity for this wiki to grow. The WWII Wiki could use some pages about the following chemicals: Tabun Gas (Nerve Agent) Sarin (Nerve Agent) Composition B Composition C RDX They were all produced largely during WWII and I feel they are nessessary additions. Perhaps you could create these pages on the WWII Wiki and in return I could put you on our Wiki affiliate list. I can also help out here with templates and better designs for the main page and things like that. The only thing is that I see that a large number of your articles are copied from wikipedia and we have a policy against that. You will need to write them on your own, but I can assist you should you so need it. You do not have to accept, I am merely giving you an opportunity. Please reply ASAP, if you can help the WWII Wiki then I shall see you there, if not than I wish you best regards. 03:01,7/6/2012 03:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :I will see if I can get to that. I just came off a week's break, so if I get to this, you will have to give me some time to let things re-settle. --Thenewguy34(Other) 18:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hello again, I would just like to point out that maybe you should change the color scheme of the wiki. It just takes away the feeling that the wiki is brand new and replaces it with a feeling the wiki is more developed. Also, do you need any help with the main page? 16:51,7/26/2012 16:51, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I personally do not know what other color you are thinking of, though I can see what you are getting at. As for the main page, please sandbox what you are thinking of beforehand; one time, on another wiki, someone changed the main page without any peer review, and the situation turned out to be a huge mess. So what are you thinking about for the main page?(also, sorry about dropping out of sight for a week, I got side-tracked) --Thenewguy34(Other) 16:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) welcome(?) Well, I tried to help, putting a lot of work into the process, when updating a few pages recently (improving the "list of elements by melting/boiling point" pages, for instance, and creating or amplifying pages on Fahrenheit temperature and absolute zero). Then today I got notices that the temperature-related pages had been deleted, with the objection apparently being "lack of citations/references". WTF?! Whatever happened to "needed" notices? What about messages to contributors, saying "Hey, some references would be good here; can you please provide?" (Just a suggestion...) The "work in progress" concept has been noted elsewhere on this Talk page. (I considered linking to the main Wikipedia articles, but wasn't sure quite how; I was going to research it, but now -- should I try? Is this how new contributors are ordinarily "welcomed"?) One other point re: "corrections" -- I added the names of flerovium and livermorium to the notes at the bottom of the Melting Points page, and then "livermorium" was mysteriously changed to "Livermorium". The names of elements are not capitalized, however, any more than are the names of other substances (e.g. water, butter, steel). So, what's up? Silverhill (talk) 06:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :There were no citations whatsoever on the pages you just created. Even if you know information on something, if you creating an article, at least add a reference source to make it see like you put effort into it. I am not going to delete old pages without reference sources, though, as those have been around for quite a while. As for the capitalization, it is intended to help prevent redirects based on uppercase/lowercase, which are not needed. Sorry for any disagreement. --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) better updates (I hope) OK, I've re-done the Fahrenheit and Absolute Zero pages, using material paraphrased from the appropriate Wikipedia articles and with links to those source articles. Please let me know if the citation style that I used is the best way; if not, I thank you in advance for supplying any necessary fine tuning. One other, unrelated bit: on the home page of this wiki ( http://chemistry.wikia.com/wiki/Chemistry_Wiki ), there is a small error. The third line says, "Our goal is to create the best online resource for Chemistry, and all it's subcategories." That should read: "Our goal is to create the best online resource for Chemistry, and all its subcategories.", since the possessive form of "it" has no apostrophe. Silverhill (talk) 08:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Setting Up Properly Hello Thenewguy34, I would just like to tell you that if you want I can transfer the main page from the WWII Wiki to here or I can at least modify the one here so that it looks better. Additionally, I can set up a basic structure of policies to: A: Keep this wiki from being adopted B: Get this wiki running in a concise way I would also like to implement a standard form of writing, fundementally a Manual of Style so that the editing isn't so random. I don't mean to sound rude in asking for admin powers, but if you give them to me I will be able to implement the changes faster. If you are suspiscious as all 'crats should be, you can take a look at my track record on Wiki Warbirds and WWII Wiki. Good Luck 01:40,1/16/2013 01:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I trust you more than I trust some other random people, but yeah, we need a manual of style really badly. Just remember that I want properly cited sources in my articles, and certain websites are allowed, if they are not too unreliable (about.com is unreliable). I will give you the rights and see if you fit the bill. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, I will get to work immediately. : 02:01,1/18/2013 02:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Features I can understand pretty well your decision about forums and message wall, but in reality contrary to my belief, chat can be pretty useful. I'm just giving that input. Anyway, what do you think of the other changes? 13:26,1/18/2013 13:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :The oasis skin looks fine, though oasis is oasis, and I really do not care about it, as long as there is an appropriate background (ie. no porn, though I do not think you would be the type of person to do that). As for chat, it really only comes useful on situational times, I will add it if enough people ask for it. --Thenewguy34(Other) 22:11, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Mass Refresh Program I was deleting pages pages that were copied from wikipedia to get things restarted here. Articles that are copied tend to make the wiki much less unique than those written by editors of the wiki. Therefore, I was deleting all articles copied from wikipedia to "restart" the wiki. Furthermore, from my experience as an admin, it is MUCH easier to insert policies and formats to a wiki that is small then it is to a wiki that is large. So instead of slowly over time modifying the pages, probably leaving traces of the copied articles, I thought it best to delete them and start over. 20:55,12/7/2013 20:55, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Very well. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Plurals What's the rationale for deleting core redirects like atoms? They're essential pages. -- ☩ - Fidei Defensor - 21:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) A link like Atoms can easily be used by using Atoms. If we create all of the plural and lowercase redirects, we could have all of these redirects that simply could have been avoided by checking to see what pages you are supposed to link to. --Thenewguy34(Other) 15:21, February 20, 2015 (UTC) : People also enter plurals forms when searching, I know I do. My greatest concern is why you are avoiding redirects when there's no cost to include them, you don't lose anything by leaving redirects there to accommodate visitors and editors. I don't see why this wikia has to be an exception to a purposeful and universally applied practice. -- Fidei Defensor (talk • ) 00:08, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::This policy does not reflect only plurals, it reflects other forms of redirects as well, including lowercase/uppercase redirects, redirects that people are not going to use at all, etc. If we include plural redirects, we may as well add the redirects I have just specified as well. --Thenewguy34(Other) 14:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC)